I'll Always Remember You
by runthistownx
Summary: Zoey's thoughts on remembering the memories of PCA after she graduates. Song-Fic to "I'll Always Remember You" - Hannah Montana.


**I'll Always Remember You. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or the song.

**Summary: **Zoey's point of view and memories of PCA after they graduated. A song-fic based on the song: I'll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana.

**With the story: **

Zoey Brooks sat in her bed, thinking of all the times she had at PCA. Just yesterday, she graduated from PCA with her best friends, Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana, Lola, Nicole and Quinn. She really didn't want to leave but she knew they had to.

_I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans._

**-Flashback-**

Zoey fixed her graduation gown as her friends were doing their make-up, making sure it was waterproof knowing that many tears were coming out today.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Nicole cried out.

"I know, it's been too quick," Dana sighed, blinking back tears.

"Yeah, I kind of always knew the day would come, but you just didn't actually think it would!" Zoey sighed. Lola and Quinn nodded in agreement.

10 minutes later, they went to meet up with their other friends, Chase, Michael and Logan. They all hugged each other, trying not to cry. Zoey took out her camera and asked Mr. Bender to take a photo of all of them, standing next to each other. All of them tried to smile brightly and be happy about graduating. They all knew that they had different plans and occupations they wanted to be and they would all support each other. Zoey dreamed of being a journalist, Nicole wanted to be a fashion designer, Dana wanted to be a photographer, Lola an actress, Quinn a scientist, Chase wanted to be a reporter, Michael a rapper and Logan wanted to be a movie producer.

_Always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter, there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
with so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye_

"So many years we've been together!" Chase exclaimed after the photo.

"Yeah, so many memories," Michael agreed.

"So much laughter, so much tears, so much fun!" Lola smiled.

"It's hard to say goodbye to all of you!" Quinn sighed and pulled them all in a hug.

**-End Flashback- **

_But yesterdays gone we got to keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Zoey closed her eyes to remember all the good times they had together. She couldn't believe that their graduation went by so fast and she was so glad to have shared so many moments with her friends. She pulled out some photos that she printed out of all of them during the years. One of after their first basketball game, one of Mystic Beach in 8th Grade, in 9th grade she had photo of Quinn and the girls with her Alpaca, in 10th grade she had photos of herself and her friends in front of the Blix Van and so much more memories. But one photo caught her eye, the photos that her friends and she took in their last year of PCA, so many photos of the couples and the whole gang smiling to still be with each other. She'll always had the gang in her heart, no matter what.

_Nanananana_

Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
and there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save

Zoey opened up her yearbook she got. Pretty much every page had a photo of one of the people in the gang on it. One picture was of her, Lola and Logan in the mud during Miss PCA. She smiled as one tear fell from her eyes onto the page. She saw a group photo of them on the last page, smiling, hugging and happy to be in the presence of each other.

_Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
for you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye_

She couldn't wait to see her friends again one day in the future to know what they would end up doing as their job, who they've married, if they had kids and what they'd look like. She had no idea what her and her friends would be heading towards in the future, but she always will send them her love and luck for the future. It was so hard to say goodbye and not see each other every day.__

Yesterdays gone we got to keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Once again, she couldn't believe her PCA time was over. She was envy of her brother who still got to go there for another 3 years. She kept replaying memories of the gang in her mind. Chase tripping the first day of each year, Logan's photo-taking obsession, Nicole's happiness and her perkiness, Michael's humor, Quinn's smart science love, Dana's attitude, Lola's confidence and much more.__

Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye  


**-Flashback-**_  
_"Guys, we still got a few hours together! Let's relive the memories," Zoey smiled.

"Somehow, everyday, we always had something good and bad happen!" Quinn said.

"We pretty much have memories in every place on campus," Logan grinned.

"You guys changed my life! I love you!" Nicole said loudly.

"One day, we'll meet each other. Go through the yearbook and smile and laugh of our memories," Dana giggled. Michael nodded and Chase agreed.

"Yeah, well, now I can't smile and laugh, I've got to cry!" Lola said.

"Same here," the girls agreed while all the guys nodded.

**-End Flashback-**

_Yesterdays gone we got to keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Nanananana

I'll always remember you  
I'll always remember you

Zoey closed her yearbook with tears now flowing out. She wiped them and she sighed. She didn't know how she would survive the rest of her life without them. She knows that it would be impossible for everyone to meet up again. They lived all around the country. How could I live here in California and expect to meet up with the others? She could easily meet up with Logan and Lola as they both lived in California as well, but what about the others? Dana lived in Ohio, Quinn is living in Seattle, Nicole in Kansas, Michael in New York and Chase in Chicago. She glanced at the yearbook on her bed and the photographs as well.

She went through the yearbook one more time and saw messages from her friends she didn't notice when she first went through them on the page that had the group photo of them, she smiled and quickly read them.

_Zoey Brooks; _

_I don't know what I would do without you! You were always there for me and standing up for me and I can truly call you a best friend. Even though we had our ups and downs, I know that you would always be my friend, no matter what. I am trying not to cry from writing this but with me living in Kansas, you in California. I know it's impossible to see each other again but I promise that I would come out and visit you, Logan and Lola. :) Good luck on what you do and lots of love. Hope for the whole gang to meet again!_

_Best friends forever, _

_Nicole Bristow :(_

**Zoe, **

**Ever since I crashed into that pole on the first day, I fell in love with you. Well, you already knew that but I think that was the best way to start this message. I regret living in Chicago now... I wish I lived nearer to you! Anyways, thanks for being such a good friend and I love you heaps. We'll meet again, don't worry. Good luck in the future!**

**Chase Matthews.**

_Brooks, I don't know why but I love you heaps. Actually, I do know why... You've been there to help me all the time and I really can't live without you. You are an amazing person that is everyone's friend. I will miss you like crazy but I know in the future, we would live together. You being the neat freak and me being the messy snob! Gosh, I'm crying now. Seriously, good luck in what you do but you won't need it. You're going to do great in the future! I LOVE YOU!_

_Dana 'Danger' Cruz 3_

**Brooks; thanks for putting me down and rejecting me all these years. Surprising that you did, I'd actually think you'd fall for me but you didn't. Well, our friendship isn't really a good one because of my stupid attitude but we've managed to be friends. Look Brooks, thanks for teaching me what a Haiku was our first year and good luck. **

**Wanna make out? Just kidding. :P I'll see you in a week or two.**

**Love Logan :D**

_Hey Brooks; _

_Michael here and just telling you that I'm going to miss you heaps! You're always there for me to make me feel better and you are an amazing person and you've inspired me. You're beautiful just the way you are and I love how you're friends with everyone. We'll keep in touch? I will visit you and the rest of the gang as soon as possible! :) I'll always remember you. _

_Michael :D_

**Zoey Brooks; **

**It's Lola & Quinn. There wasn't much space as Nicole took up the most so we're writing together. Thank you for being a good friend and always there for us. We love you heaps and don't forget that! Thank you for all the good times we've had together when we lived together and we love you. Good luck in college & the future and we'll meet up soon. Well, Lola will, possibly next week? Quinn, maybe next year? :P **

**WE LOVE YOU 3 **

**Quinn & Lola x**

Zoey smiled at this message from her friends and they all wrote that they're meet each other as soon as possible and Zoey was glad that they wouldn't forget about each other or herself. Even though she was sad that she wouldn't see them every day, she knew that they always will love her and they will once again meet. Zoey turned to her writing set and started writing letters to all of them, to keep in touch.

**That's it! :) **

**How was it? I actually love the story. Review please. You're awesome if you do :D It's a one-shot by the way. x**


End file.
